Secrets and Fanfiction
by elisesdean
Summary: Thirteen and Cameron each have their own secrets. One of them happens to be a love of fanfiction. Thirteen loved to write and Cameron loved to read. What happens when House finds out about this mutual secret neither knew the other had?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so here's my new fic. I hope you guys like it. This one is dedicated to my Cuddle Bug…you know who you are…heehee. What do I need to—Oh! Yes, the show mentioned is fictional; I made it up..it might seem like this show or that and that is because I am just morphing some of my favorite comedies and dramas together…but these characters are all mine…and if later in life you see these characters again, then you'll know that I've cracked my way into show business and I'm writing TV scripts…but that's far off..this is now… And here it is:**

Dr. Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley was a mystery to most. She could play video and beat her competitors. She could come up with the most creative, unexpected diseases during differentials. She could kill someone with a stare and never think twice about it. She could hide herself so completely that even her boss couldn't figure her out…and that was really just for fun. After he found out about her Huntington's, she really didn't have anything to hide…she just did to fuck with him.

She did and was all of these things because they were unexpected, they didn't seem like something she could do. She did love them and the fact that they were so out of her character that they were in her character. But the thing that she loved that was truly and completely out of her character was write. She loved to use that creative outlet….she actually..she really loved writing fanfiction. She particularly liked writing for her favorite show, 'My Other Halves'. It was a dramedy about a tight nit group of friends. The main character Elise seems to never date, but she watches all of her friends inter-date and while she wishes she could be apart of all that drama-lama…she's glad she's not. She made a chart in a recent episode of all of their relationships and how they have inter-connected so many times it looks like a very detailed, very messy spider-web.

She likes to write for her favorite two characters, Elise being one—because she thinks that Elise needs to start boning, and this other little chickadee that became a part of the group a season or two ago: Amie. They probably would never, ever get together because..well they are two women and that is still uncommon…it's acceptable…but uncommon…but she will root for them and write for them because she wants them to happen. But that's all besides the point.

The point is Dr. Hadley is mysterious and one of those mysterious qualities is her writing… She thought she was pretty good too! The reviews would just come. She always loved hearing from one reviewer in particular… And she was thinking of this certain reviewer as she finished up her first chapter of her newest fic:

_Once upon a time… why do fairy tales start that way? 'Once upon a time'. And why do most take place when castles and horses were the choice homes and modes of transportation? 'A time' that's any time or place that 'once' could happen 'upon', not just the medieval period. This, in its own right, is a fairy tale, but it didn't happen 'once upon a time'; it just… happened._

Thirteen smiled as she finished and began muttering to herself as she did the actions of her next moves on her computer, "Save. Close. W W W…fanf—ahh there you are. Login. RealOtherHalf. Enter. Publish. Doc Manager. Upload. And New Story…uh huh, uh huh…got it…aaaannnnnnd BAM!" The young brunette doctor had her chapter uploaded.

"Oh amc4love, you will enjoy this chapter…you will enjoy it so much, you will review, then message me. Then I'll ask you out on another 'message date' as we so creatively named it." Message dates were created by Thirteen and amc4love. They were a way for them to basically IM on fanfic messaging. She didn't know what amc4love—A for short—did, but she would hang out at her house with a glass of wine when she could…she really wanted to feel like they were on a date.

It was a rather confusing relationship that Thirteen and A had. Thirteen could probably fully commit herself to this girl…if she wasn't some nasty perv creeper dude…she really didn't think she was…she had this gut feeling that she was beautiful. See…they started messaging each other soon after Remy began responding to A's reviews. They began getting to know each other. Thirteen told her everything about her childhood, everything about her life…she never mentioned her disease, but she did mention that she was sick once or twice. She told A that she was a doctor, only to learn that A was a doctor too.

The messages progressed into a dependency. It became her only link to the person she knew she loved…the only person she committed to. A didn't know that, but it was true. They never exchanged phone numbers or names, but they exchanged everything else possible through messaging each other.

Remy cracked her neck and snuggled into her bed after she put her laptop to sleep. She began dozing before actually falling asleep. She was had the weirdest dream… She was finally meeting A…and A was Cameron. And Cameron was more than happy that Thirteen was in fact RealOtherHalf. She jumped up, completely awake and let the dream sink in, "Well…that was new…not new, but…" She looked at her clock right as the minute changed and her alarm began going off. "And so the day begins…" She shook her head and got out of her bed to get ready for the day.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron woke up that morning to her phone letting her know that she had a new e-mail. It was a New Chapter Alert…meaning new story alert from her favorite fanfiction author.

She can't help herself, she just loves 'My Other Halves'…and she just loves the idea of Elise and Amie as a couple… They would be really, really, really good and cute and epic together… And she was in love with RealOtherHalf…there was just something so familiar and completely intriguing about this author. She just couldn't put her finger on it…she was hoping to have another message date soon…She had been wanting to talk to her for a while, but wasn't sure how to address it, or she was just too damn busy. Either way…she wanted to talk to her…she missed her actually..even though they message each other constantly…she just…Wanted to be with RealOtherHalf and get to know her…she wanted to know where this doctor lived and first and foremost…she wanted to know her name, before she let R fully capture her heart…

This was one thing that she tried and successfully kept from House. She knew that if he found out he would begin making fun of her…and once he realized what kind of 'ship' she loved to read, she knew that he would find out her sexual orientation…which was something she wasn't ashamed of by any means, she just knew that House knowing she was bisexual would cause problems… She and she was right…look at what happened daily to Thirteen… That was one thing she didn't want to have to deal with him about..well two things… Her fanfiction reading and her bisexuality.

She did everything at top speed that morning. She ran faster, showered quicker and made it into work a good 'reading a new chapter' amount of time before she actually had to face the day.

After reading the chapter, she knew she just had to review…then message R. She hoped that R wasn't too busy this morning. Maybe they could chat a little before she had to work…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

House limped into his office that morning…he was in a mood. He didn't know what kind of mood, but her knew he wanted to fuck with people…maybe not in a mean way for once…but he wanted to have a little fun.

He sent his minions to look for a case after they all got there. He saw that the lesbian left her laptop at the table…and he realized that he had never gone through it. _'How the fuck?...'_ He thought as he limped his way over to it and sat down at the table before her computer. He thought about what he should do, then decided to look at her recent documents before he broke into her email…

He began reading the first few sentences of what he thought was going to be a medical paper she was working on, only to find….fanfiction? He was all too curious now and went to her e-mail. He didn't read the new ones because he didn't trust the mark as new tab and all of this was just too good for her to find out before he had any fun.

He clicked on an old email that had the same beginning as the one he was most curious about: the New Message kind from fanficiton…then he decided to read it. He needed more. He went to fanfiction up in the address window and clicked on an older conversation from the same username…and there was one that was already purple, so he was in luck.

He read the text and the times….it was a conversation. A literal conversation vi message on fanfiction. "OH. My. God." He said aloud…he was so excited about the information he found, not only the fanfiction stuff, but the messages _in_ the fanfiction stuff, he had to repeat himself, "Oh. My. God."

He got up from the table, put the computer back to sleep and got back to his office chair when the ducklings came in with nothing. He stared at Thirteen for a moment…just studying her..trying to figure out how she could possibly that much of a romantic…he read the conversation in its entirety and there were a lot of compliments given and received and a lot of phrases that only an utter romantic could say…something he never thought Thirteen could ever be….

He told them that he would go bug Cameron until she gave them something. He limped into Cameron's office unannounced, "Cameron, Cammy, Camster! I know you're hiding something good so you can…" She wasn't in her office…but her glowing computer screen called his name…so like a moth to a flame… _'Maybe there's something I've never learned about Cameron that she's not hiding so much now that she doesn't work for me.'_

Oh how he knew her too well. He did the same thing he did to Thirteen…except there was nothing in her documents..except documents…But when he dug up her email, he found something all too familiar.

"Oh. My. God."

**AN: There you are…hope you like it! Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW! Ten reviews in a two-day span! That's just delightful, like you guys don't even know…this week is really giving me hell, so your reviews have made me so happy!...Oh, by the way…I'm keeping House and Cuddy together in this fic…probably a lot of them I will do that, so…yeah.**

House didn't know what to think. He knew that he could use his powers for good and create the greatest lesbian couple known to man, or he could just give them both hell…or the secret third option being he could do both. Yes…that sounded delightful.

He walked into his bootylicious boss/girlfriend's office, "I want Cameron." He stated plainly.

"You want Cameron to do what? If this is your way of breaking up with me, telling me you want a hall pass, or a threesome…None of that is happening." She said in an authoritative voice.

"Wait. Hold on. First. I want Cameron back on my team…I can give you the Australian or the black one in exchange. Second. You're not going to let me break up with you if I so choose?...which I don't, I'm just carifying."

"No. You are not allowed to do any breaking up because you're an idiot when it comes to relationships, so if we need to break up…I'll do it, not you. Kay?" Cuddy was walking around her office, putting a file up and taking another out when she finished her sentence, she turned and gave him her 'I'm your sexy ass girlfriend' smile then sat back in her chair.

"And…so like you're sure I can't have a hall pass for or a threesome with Cameron?" He put his hand out, telling her he just wanted to be clear..and he wanted to annoy her a bit.

"No." She didn't look up from the file she was looking over.

"Thirteen?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked up, "No."

House dropped his jaw and pointed, "You considered it!"

"No, I'm just fully annoyed with you."

"And you considered it!" He grinned.

"You're not getting Cameron. She's the best Department Head I have." Cuddy changed the subject.

"But I want her! I'll give you BOTH the Australian and the black one…" He tried.

"Why do you want Cameron so bad?" She eyed her lover.

"Because she actually brought _good_ ideas to the table in differentials…and I feel that there should be more feminine energy in my sea of testosterone upstairs…Thirteen needs help defending the females of our species…"

"Fine. Don't tell, and don't get her. Or tell me and I'll most likely be regretting it, but I'll let her decide if she wants to go back or not. And if she says 'yes' I have a doctor that can take her spot…and not run the ER near as well…" She said with a shudder.

"Awesome…" He started grinning.

House told her the information he had scooped up…and regretfully Cuddy agreed to let House give Cameron the offer…only because he was actually

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

House retreated to his office for a while. He knew he had to get Cameron in there…and since this was her choice…and she had refused this offer before, he knew he had to offer something he couldn't necessarily do…at least he couldn't do it until her job was completely switched over…

He sent her text…a request text if you will. He made it formal and everything: _Dearest Cameron Cammy Camster,_

_I hereby request your presence at your next convenience. However don't take too terribly long for my patience doesn't last forever. It is very important though…so hurry the hell up..please._

_Yours truly,_

_Sir Housenopotropolis_

Cameron was getting coffee in the cafeteria when she got the text. It made her laugh, and she was a little too curious with what he wanted from her. So she got him coffee as well and made her way up to his office.

As she walked passed the main office to House's she looked inside. She saw her ex-husband pouring a cup of coffee for himself, Foreman laughing at whatever Chase was saying and throwing the ball to Taub, Taub laughing also and barely catching said ball…then she saw Thirteen. The brunette doctor was at Cameron's old desk, typing away on her laptop; she was grinning a little, but she looked to be in her own world…not really paying attention to their conversation. She then looked up, catching Cameron's gaze and Cameron felt something…interesting. She didn't know what to make of it, so she just gave a small smile and walked on to House's office door.

Thirteen watched her from that point that she caught her stare on… House saw Cameron as soon as she walked out of the elevator. He saw them look at each other and grinned as he too watched the blonde ER head enter his office.

"Cameron." He said politely….which was new for him.

"House." She gave a wary smile, "Coffee? It's your favorite."

"Yours?" House asked with a grin.

_Is he really flirting a bit with me…he wants something bad…_ Cameron stared at him, trying to figure him out, then just asked, "What do you want, House?" She asked then laughed, "Or should I say Housenopotropolis?"

"House is easier." He stared at her.

After another short starting contest, Cameron spoke again, "So, what do you want?"

"I want you back on my team." House stated.

"And I want for you to not be an asshole to me ever again… We don't always get what we want." She shrugged.

"I'm willing to bargain." House sat forward from his relaxed position, "I'll open. I'll give you a raise and seniority over Chase and Foreman."

Cameron repeated words from a long time before, "Not..good enough." She gave him a grin.

He knew exactly where and when he had heard those three words like that before, "Cameron. I am not going on another date with you…I'm a taken man. But…I will offer you what I've already offered you, a better parking space and…" He turned rather serious, which not only made Cameron cautious again, but he himself was a little wary, "I will try to not be an asshole…there's no guarantees, but I will try…"

Cameron's brows raised, "How much of a raise?"

"Name your price."

"Who's going to take over the ER?"

"Cuddy's got someone lined up if you decide to come back."

"Who do you have dirt on that will exchange my spot for there's"

"Does it really matter?"

"…No."

House and Cameron looked at each other, "So Cameron…have you made your decision…?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it…" She shrugged and walked to the door.

"Don't think too long. Cuddy will need to know if Dr. Kiss-Ass gets his own department…" He gave her a look.

"Okay…I'll let you know by the end of the week…for Cuddy's sake." She nodded.

"Yes. For Cuddy…not at all for my impatience…" he turned to his computer, not looking at Cameron anymore. _This is going to be hard…but I have to do it for the sake of lesbianism!_ He thought.

Cameron grinned and walked out. She looked back into the office. Thirteen was still studying her. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything from that stare, but she wasn't sure what to do about it….all she knew was that it felt intriguing and she loved being intrigued…

She retreated to her office with her coffee and shut and locked the door. She went to her computer and opened up her email. She had a new message from R on fanfiction.

"Oh! Happy!" She read her message then replied. _R is so sweet…_ Allison sunk into her chair more. She replied to each sentence and added a few more. She also told her about her asshole of an ex-boss wanted her back…not in a romantic way because he was involved with someone but because…well she didn't really know. She told her that she loved the job and she wanted to take the offer. She actually blabbed on for a while and came to the decision in her message.

Then she laid her head on her desk. She let her mind escape and made her way into fantasyland. She was in that state between being awake and being asleep. Her mind was taking her places she knew she shouldn't necessarily go…

She was in the middle of this daydream. She and R had decided to meet…it ended up being Thirteen…she knew that this of course was outrageous. Her conscious mind would later reason it to the look she received from the younger female doctor, not the fact that she thought Thirteen was absolutely beautiful.

Just as she was getting fully relaxed, Nurse Brenda came in to tell her that a four-car pile up was headed their way. "Okay, Brenda thanks." Cameron turned and got out of her chair, readying herself for the task soon to be at hand.

**Okay, so there's chapter two….if I get as many reviews as I did last time, I will feel more than ready to write and post again!...just saying. Well, tell me if you liked it..if you're still liking it..and not just because of the reason I said before…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Holy crap you guys are awesome! I am soooo loving these reviews! Thank you so much! Well, I'm sure you guys just came to read on..so please…read on!**

_You want to know something really kind of weird? You just accepted to go work with your asshole ex-boss and my asshole boss just rehired an old fellow… Talk about coincidence!_ Was one of Thirteen's many sentences she sent to A that morning.

She couldn't help but think that maybe Cameron was A…but that was impossible. There was no way… She knew logically that it couldn't be because…it just couldn't there like a one in six billion chance… She also knew that she really just wanted to put a face to a name..err initial..err username, and Cameron was lovely to look at…like art in a lobby..but 900,000,000,000 times better! She really did have it all…except she wasn't A and wasn't bi-curious, bisexual or a lesbian…

It had been about a week since Cameron came back. Whatever happened via the negotiations happened quickly. Cameron walked out of House's office Tuesday afternoon and walked in the main office in very nice, very Cameron-esque work attire Friday…and she looked sexy. Oh, the things that went through Thirteen's head…it made her feel dirty, like she was cheating on A… but Cameron would be the woman to cheat on her..uhh…cyber girlfriend with… God..she was lovely…

~0~0~Last Friday Morning~0~0~

Cameron waltzed into the main office. She knew that House hadn't told anyone because he loved that dramatic effect… She had put on clothes that she would wish she could wear if she could work one day without scrubs…and now she had many, many days to look forward to…which meant many, many new work outfits.._Happy!_

She was actually pretty casual…she wore a white swoop neck blouse and a black boyfriend blazer..and black slacks that hugged her ass…that was for her own self confidence…as well as a pleasure booster for her co-workers…she assumed, and almost kind of hoped that her ass hugging pants would make _every_ co-worker happy…including a certain bisexual doctor that just happened to be the other female on the team… _What would R think if I told her I thought one of my coworkers is really, really, really infinitely attractive? She'd probably hate me…and want to _kill_ Thirteen because I'll be seeing her everyday…wait.. Why do I feel like I'm cheating on R? We're just friends…cyber friends at that…_

Nevertheless…her entry was obviously unexpected…as was the box in her arms. She stopped by her office to clean it out that morning, and her locker wasn't big enough to fit all of her things in. So, she had to bring it to the office that day. She walked in and set it down on the table, then thought better and walked to the window wall that showed the outside world and set it down there…

For Thirteen, Foreman, Taub, House (who walked in from his office as Cameron walked in from the hall), and even Chase, this movement was immediately committed to memory and set into slow motion.

Cameron's loose ponytail let some of the escaped hair fall forward, her mouth was open (in a huff, but no noise was actually heard), and her back formed a small arc. Her ass-hugging slacks did exactly what they were supposed to do, and her boyfriend blazer and blouse rode up her back a small amount as she bent over. When she stood back up from moving the box out of everyone's way and flipped the hair from her face, she felt everyone's stares on her.

She turned to find none of them turn away. Taub was stirring his coffee even though his stirring stick fell from his hands, Foreman was in mid-lean still from beginning to lean back in his chair, Chase was frozen in place from turning to her as he brought his coffee to his mouth, Thirteen was looking up from her computer…the side view to the laptop told Cameron that she was going to have a lot of backspacing seeing as her fingers were still holding down letters and House was blatantly ogling her.

She decided to brush off the stares and smiled, "I needed to get my things out of my office, and not all of it would fit in my locker..so..." She walked over to the table and put her hands on the back of a chair, "So..what's on the agenda, Boss?"

"What?" All four of the other ducklings had finally gotten their shit together and realized they were staring.

"Oh did I not mention?" House limped behind Cameron and put his hands on her shoulders, using her for support instead of his cane, "Daddy's favorite child is coming back home to help raise the rest of you properly."

"Wait. So…what?" Foreman looked at Cameron.

"House hired me back on the team. He said he just couldn't live without me, and he gave me a few perks…" She didn't look up at House; she just smirked.

"Like..naked and sweaty perks?" Foreman asked.

"Ew! No!" Cameron gave him a look in disgust, "I would never have an affair!"

"That's what's wrong with that question?" Taub asked, "That it would be an affair?"

"Well, they have dated before…" Chase supplied.

This was when House moved away from Cameron, "Children! You are not welcoming Daddy's favorite back very well! Use your manners!" House scolded as he grabbed his cane and walked back into his office for a moment.

The entire group rolled their eyes.

"So…you're really doing this?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Cameron nodded. "The offer was just too good."

"And what did he offer you?" Foreman asked.

"Better parking, a raise, seniority over the two of you, meaning technically seniority over the four of you.." She shrugged. When she saw the look of how unfair it sounded to Thirteen and Taub, she spoke again, "No worries. I'll only pull rank when I really, really feel it necessary…" She shrugged again and made her way to the coffee machine.

She grabbed a cup, and took a sip, "Mmm," She had a look of disgust on her face. She waved her hand in front of her mouth and turned to the sink to spit it out. "Who the hell is making the coffee in here nowadays?"

Chase raised his hand, "I am."

"Oh, well that explains it…you can't make coffee for shit." She said it off-handedly.

Thirteen snorted a chuckle as did the rest of the team.

This made Cameron turn around and see the offended look on Chase's face, "Oh come on Chase…we both know the reason I married you and divorced you was not because of your coffee making skills…which you have none of…" She began remaking the coffee.

"Oh good! We're going to have real coffee again..not shit." House said as he re-entered the room and made his way over to the cabinets to get his red mug.

Cameron took it from him, "Go sit down." She said quietly.

House eyed her. He knew that he opinion of him had changed since he'd gone to rehab. He knew that she admired him and thought highly of him now despite his jackassery, but he didn't realize the perks she was going to give him as long as he kept up with his…this whole niceness thing could possibly work in his favor..at least it would with Cameron.

"I can stand and wait." He argued despite his new revelation.

"Your leg is already bothering you…it's not a big deal. I know how you like your coffee.." She looked up at him.

"Alright." He went to his seat.

This whole conversation couldn't be hear by the other people in the room, but they were watching with all the curiosity in the world.

"Somehow I'm not so shocked that they've dated…" Taub said.

"We haven't dated." House looked at Taub, "She made me go on one date to get her back on the team before…it doesn't even count…it was horrible."

"We have too dated…" Cameron gave him his coffee.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"We went to that monster truck rally and then…" She trailed off, "We just dated a little before I made you go on a 'real, officially declared' date…" She sat down next to him, "Anyways..what does it matter? No one is dating anyone here now, right?" Everyone shook their still-shocked heads. "Okay, so…do we have a case?"

~0~0~Present Time~0~0~

Cameron was getting to Thirteen not only because she was gorgeous and smart..and a person with a pulse. She was getting to her because every little thing the blonde let slip made her think of A…she didn't know why that was or what it was about…she just knew that she with every new piece of information, she wanted more…but they were co-workers. They were just co-workers.

She didn't know how to go about hanging out with her…or what they would do or anything… And what about A? A deserved to be treated better…of course she could treat her better if she knew her name, where she lived, her phone number, or what she looked like..the four things they decided to not provide…

_Oy, why is this whole situation so confusing? I mean…it's a girl that may not even be a girl vs a real live beautiful, brilliant—it's her first week back and she came up with better ideas than the rest of us…so brilliant would be putting it lightly… She is an intriguing and entertaining woman..that my gaydar is actually starting to beep at… What the hell is going on?_

Cameron had only been in the office about a week and all this ruckus was caused…what the hell was Thirteen going to do?

**AN: Okay, I think that's a good place to spot and post for now…I'll get another chapter up in the next couple days…maybe sooner if the reviews keep coming in like they have!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: And the reviews just keep coming! I'm loving you guys loving the story! Thanks so much! It's really fun to write also…so I think—at least by the reviews—that I'm having as much fun as you all are with this one… Well, here's the next chapter!**

"Coffee cup, coffee cup on the table, point your handle to the least…able." House turned his red mug in a circle the made the handle point to Thirteen, "Ahh, Thirteen…The coffee mug has spoken. You were the least creative today…no ideas for the disease…then Cameron saved your ass. You get to stay tonight for treatment."

_Poor Thirteen...She shouldn't have to stay late tonight. She had plenty of good ideas. I don't know why House would make her stay late over Foreman or Taub…or Chase…_ Allison thought to herself as she packed her bag to leave for the night. _I should stay and hang out with her…it's the least I could do…I mean, I'm sure she thinks I'm a total snobby bitch that came back on to bring people down…but I didn't. I just…missed it…_

Allison looked at Thirteen as the younger doctor settled in her desk…the one that used to be her own. She watched her press her hands into her face and try to wake herself up for the night. _That's it, I'm staying._

Allison walked over to the desk adjacent to Thirteen's….the one House had put in the office for her—He really was being exceptionally nice..she could get used to it. She put her stuff back down and sat in her seat.

This entire time, Thirteen couldn't help but think, _Why is she staring at me?...Why is she taking pity—oh take pity on me Dr. Cameron—NO! No…you have A, but if A were Cameron…she could take all they pity she wanted on me… She's still looking at me..don't look back at her..who knows what would happen. She's coming towards you!...And going to her desk…what the frick?_

Thirteen glanced over at the blonde the quickly back to her desk. She did this once or twice more until all of the men folk had filed out..looking questioningly at Allison as they did, but filed out nonetheless..

"Uhh…" _Geez, what a way to start a fucking conversation, dumbass._ Thirteen thought as she tried to talk. She tried again, clearing her throat, "Uhh, what are..you doing?" She asked.

"Well…I figure we should get to know each other a little better…and I didn't want you to think that I'm a total bitch…I just…I mean, just because I figured out what he had, doesn't mean House should have punished you…" She shrugged, "I mean, he used to..as a reward for getting the correct disease, have us stay to administer the meds and overlook the patients for the night…" She looked back at the brunette.

"Well," Thirteen looked at her, "Believe me, I think you are anything but a bitch. I think…" Thirteen didn't finish that sentence.

Allison narrowed her eyes and turned her head at the flustered younger doctor. _…That's weird. I've never seen her flustered or anything but composed and cool. Hmm…_ Allison didn't know if she liked or didn't like what just happened.. _Obviously, she caught herself from saying something..probably derogatory, but in a nice way… I like..well, honestly, I __love__ this kind of attention…I'm a horrible person.. _Okay, so she knew she liked it…but she also knew she shouldn't like it…what about R…?

Speaking of R, Allison thought she'd go ahead and send R a message.

Thirteen decided to go administer the treatment and get some coffee…just the taste woke her up. As she was gone she got a message from A. That made her smile. She knew she what she was going to do as she hung out with Cameron…ignore the beautiful woman and talk to A. That sounded good, it sounded appropriate. She should ignore the amazing woman before her to talk to her cyber girlfriend that she doesn't know the name of…that could be a creepy old pedophile…

She walked back into the office and took her laptop out. She messaged A back and took her message alert on her phone off so it wouldn't get annoying if she and A started talking.

Both women were on their laptops. Neither asked what the other was doing, and both had taken the message alerts on their phones off… To each other and anyone walking by, they looked to be working. Cameron would message R and either read some fanfiction or play games on addictinggames, and Thirteen would message A and continue writing her next installment to her story.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

About a week later Cameron was sitting in her house. She had a little wine in her system…it was the weekend and she wasn't on call. She had decided to settle in and have a nice comfortable night to herself..and her thoughts. Her thoughts about Thirteen and her thoughts about R..and her thoughts about Thirteen and R…Then Cameron got to her laptop..which was never a good thing…at least when she was feeling the way she was.

'R,' Cameron typed, "I think it's high time we found out what state each other lived in…" She had a moment where her lady balls got so damn huge she couldn't help but ask That forbidden question…or maybe it was a little bit of liquid courage…

But she was just Too curious! She couldn't help it! That's why she took House's offer that time! She was curious and she loved mysteries…and aside from each mystery she'd get to help solve every week, she would get to concentrate on the new woman in her life that made her think and think…and wonder. That woman reminded her of R, which made her wonder where R lived…which brought her back around full circle….

She just wanted to know…so she decided to ask…what could be the worst that could happen? R would say, 'I thought we said we wouldn't ask that..' That's it…no big deal…

~0~0~

Thirteen had her laptop open; she had just finished a shower after a good run around her neighborhood. She was getting ready for the night, washing her face and brushing her teeth and all that. She was in the midst of putting lotion on her face when she heard her e-mail alert on her computer go off.

She took her time as she finished what she was doing, thinking it was probably just going to be junk mail. When she walked over to the computer, she saw what it was. She grinned and immediately went to fanfiction without reading the message before.

When she did read the message, she froze. She stayed frozen as she fell forward, bypassing the laptop, onto her bed. She pulled the computer up so she could read the one sentence again and again. Then she laid on her back and kicked her legs in the air, actually pulling herself off the bed as she did, "Fuck yes!" She squealed excitedly.

**AN: I know, I know….it's a little shorter…actually all of my chapters have been rather short in comparison to my other fics…. I'm sorry I've taken all week. I'll try and get another chapter up by the weekend's end…then I won't be able to update again until probably…next weekend..but I'll try! We'll see…anyways, you all know that I'll be more motivated to neglect the things I should do and push out chapters if you review me…so..I'm just saying..**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As promised, another installment before the weekend's end… Here you are my dear readers! The chapter, I think most of you have been waiting for…that's why it's so long…**

Remy couldn't contain her happiness…or her anticipation as she typed her response to A….it was a simple two sentence response, but it still felt like a fricken milestone to her.

A, I completely agree; I think we should know where each other lives… I live in New Jersey.

That's all there was to it. She couldn't sleep that night she was so damn eager for A's response. She was in the office bright and early, her e-mail already up and waiting..still no response.

She decided to go down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast: biscuits and gravy and bacon…and hot cocoa. Today was going to be a good day despite the lack of sleep…

~0~

Allison was very nervous to check her e-mail for a response that morning. She had a little trouble sleeping, but still woke up rested. She worked out, ate, showered and made her way into the office.

She thought she was going to be the first one in, but she saw Thirteen's computer sitting on her desk, open. She also saw the light from the laptop reflect off the glass of the darkened office walls. Thirteen had obviously been there, but was off doing God knows what this early in the morning.

With the coffee made and absolutely nothing else to do that morning, Cameron opened her own laptop. She looked at her e-mail.

""… [FF New Message] R…

"Shit…" Allison let out the word in a small breath.

She closed her e-mail without looking at it and went directly to the source. She mumbled to herself as she read the words before her, "A, I completely agree; I think we should know where each other lives… I live in New Jersey—What the fuck!" She leaned towards her screen excitedly as she re-read the sentence over and over..to make sure she wasn't being deceived…She had no choice, she had to respond.

You have got to be fucking kidding me, R! There is just no way…I live in New Jersey too! I mean…what are the fucking odds? A million to one? At least? This is crazy, R! Completely crazy!

She sent the message and stood up to go poor herself some coffee. Thirteen's computer made a noise as she walked into the main part of the office. "That's a little coincidental.." Allison said aloud and ignored it as she went for her mug.

~0~0~

Today was the day…patient or no patient, House was going to get all this over with…hopefully. He'd been patient long enough to let the lesbianism just happen on it's own. He needed this relationship to start…not for his sake but because hot women everywhere—except for his hot woman—should find their soul-hot-woman-mates…it just seems…awesome.

House was ready for the two to act all awkward and cute or whatever the fuck…he wanted to see the two of them with each other because he wanted to compare and contrast their happiness levels with their exes and them being single. He was treating this like an experiment…a really, really hot, sexy experiment that could only end well for him and everyone the least bit bi-curious in this damn hospital.

He limped into his office…third one there that morning. He saw Thirteen and Cameron's computers up on their desks…only good things can come from those computers… He has the eyeballs and memory to prove that point. He saw Cameron getting coffee for herself and as she spotted him, she pulled his mug from the cupboard.

He had a plan. He was going to make Thirteen and Cameron stay late again…doing filing or..fuck, he'd make something up if they didn't get a patient. He would wait for the male ducklings to leave, then, as he grabbed his gameboy, keys and cane, he stop on his way out and tell Thirteen that he was really enjoying her story. He would tell her what he did…just that he had snooped around and come across a narrative instead of a medical paper…then he'd leave.

And Cameron's curiosity would get the better of her, and she would ask what he was talking about…and by God if they were together by tomorrow morning, he would make sure they were together by tomorrow afternoon…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Oh Thirteen," Cameron said as Thirteen made her way to the table with her breakfast. Thirteen looked up at the blonde female doctor, "I think you got an e-mail or something; your computer made that kind of a sound when I was in there…"

"Oh, thanks..I'll check it later." Thirteen looked down at her food, _That's weird, my phone didn't..oh fuck…I turned it off._ Thirteen pulled out her phone and put her message alert back on…something she forgot to do from the last time her and A talked.

"Good morning my favorite little ducklings." House limped into the room.

"Morning, House." Cameron eyed him funnily as she set his mug down in his usual seat and sat in her own usual seat.

Thirteen just stared at him, "Why are you so chipper?" She raised a brow.

"The winds are changing…" He took in a big breath, "Either Mary Poppins is coming into town or something else, just as epic is about to happen."

"Mary Poppins?" Thirteen stood up, having successfully shoved her food down her throat, "You know Mary Poppins enough to reference it? You sure you're not gay?" She crossed her arms after she threw her plate away.

"It's the rugrat's favorite movie, so we've watched it a few times lately. Why are you recruiting?" House asked, "Do you get like a free toaster or blender if you get X amount of recruitments by a certain date?"

"Mary Poppins and Ellen?" Cameron turned in her chair to look at the oldest doctor in the room.

"Ohhoohoo, very good." House was impressed that she knew where his reference came from, "Baby I'm being recruited by the wrong lesbian…"

"Excuse me?" Cameron didn't act surprised to be called a lesbian.

"Well, I mean seriously Cameron, you think I'm really going to believe that someone with hair as good-looking as Chase's isn't woman in some way? So, when did she-he do it? Did she-he ever tell you when the surgery actually was?"

"Fuck you House! I'm a man. I was born a man and will always be a man. Not that I have any disrespect for transgenered people, I'm just not one of them…" Chase came into the office at soooo the wrong time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So Cameron…" House started, "How did you know my reference?"

"Probably the same way you do…through watching the show…" Cameron looked at him like he was crazier than normal.

"You mean you tuned in with the rest of the world to watch Ellen come out…however many years ago it was?" House had sat down and was leaning toward Cameron.

"Yes House, I did…" Cameron rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"I watched that too…how did you remember it?" Thirteen asked.

"I don't know…it was just one of those quotes that always stuck to me..that I always remembered because I thought it was really funny…" She shrugged.

Little did either of them know House had been waiting to use that reference since he read it in Thirteen's story a week ago…she was actually a pretty damn good writer. He knew that Thirteen would be suspicious when he threw that line at her, but he didn't think Cameron would say anything…oh it was just adding fuel to the fire! He was so excited!

~0~0~

By the time 10:00 o clock came around and there was no patient, House walked back to his minions, "Go to the ER, or get your clinic hours done…Chase go to surgery and help out and Foreman go to Neurology if you want."

They all looked at each other and stood up collectively, "That was..weird right? He was actually being a little nice to the two of you…" Taub said.

"I'll bet he's in trouble with Cuddy for this or that, or trying to get on her good side for the future.." Cameron smirked as she grabbed her lab coat, deciding to go for clinic duty.

The rest all agreed as they made their way to the respective locations.

House smirked as he got up and went to the Dean of Medicine's office, "How much paper work do you need filled out?" He walked in.

"Why? You're not going to do it…" Cuddy looked up at him.

"No…Thirteen and Cameron are." House eyed her.

"Are you still on that?" She put her pen down, "House…while I believe that they are e-mailing each other and have no idea, there is no way that they have fallen for each other…that just…doesn't happen."

"They are totally in love with each other…and tonight is the night I will expose the two for what they are: The hottest lesbians to ever walk the planet!" House stood as straight as he could and acted as if he were going to war for the greater good. Then he slouched again, "So, give me your paper work.. Come on Cuddy, less for you to do…and you know it will be done right…it's Cameron and Thirteen." He eyed her, "Did you notice that I put your favorite first and the one you'd totally have sex with if the opportunity presented itself second?"

"Fuck you, House." Cuddy went back to her paperwork.

"Come on, Cuddles…you could go spend time with Rachel and the paperwork would still be done by tomorrow…" House said.

Cuddy looked at him, "You better promise me that it will be done, and done right and on my desk tomorrow morning…if it's not you are in so much trouble." She stood up.

"I've been good! Why stop now? I find it gets me more things.." He said as Cuddy made her way to him and hugged him, "Like make-out sessions in the middle of the morning." He grinned.

Cuddy grinned to, "Nice try…" She kissed his scruffy cheek and went to get a bucket to put the paperwork in, "This is everything that needs to be done. Cameron knows how to do it, so…" She clasped the bucket closed and gave it to House.

"Go have a day with your daughter." House limped out of the room.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The five minions were packing up for the day, "Not so fast!" House limped out of his office. "Cameron, Thirteen. Stay behind for a while. I need you to do some paperwork."

"And you're just telling us now?" Cameron asked, "We haven't been doing anything for the last like..hour and forty five minutes!"

"It slipped my mind." House played air-headed very well.

He went back into his office, grabbed his gameboy, keys and the bucket of paperwork, "This shouldn't take but an hour or three…" He shrugged as they two women rolled their eyes and plopped into their chairs at their tables.

Allison pulled out her laptop, to maybe listen to music or something..and quickly e-mail R, telling her that she couldn't talk until later because of her asshole boss.

"Oh, by the way, Thirteen?" House poked his head back in after leaving the office. Thirteen and Cameron both looked at him, "You know…you really need to put a lock on your computer."

"I have a lock on my computer…" Thirteen stared at him, a little scared of what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"Oh, well…you need a better password then. I got in with no trouble. You know…you're a really good writer! Here I thought my little bisexual was all work and no play now that she sobered up. But when I opened a document, expecting to find a medical paper, but instead finding a narrative, I was quite surprised…" He grinned wickedly…Thirteen was bright red, "Thirteen! It's nothing to be embarrassed about! Fanfiction is a valid hobby!" And with that…he walked away, grinning from ear to ear.

There was silence for a full minute, "You…write fanfiction?" Cameron asked curiously. She didn't look at her; she was looking at her fanfiction e-mail, trying to type her message to R.

"I'd rather not answer that question if you don't mind." Thirteen grabbed the first file and began the paperwork.

Cameron turned to her computer and finished her message. She sent it and a few moments later Thirteen's phone buzzed. _That's the second time that's happened today…that's really weird._

Thirteen looked at her phone… _Ahh, a message from A, just what I need to calm down…_ She grinned and responded.

"Someone special?" Cameron asked, looking at Thirteen's reaction to her message, filling out more paperwork…there really wasn't all that much..they would be done in like fifteen minutes.

"Uhmm…sort of. Yeah. She's actually…very special." Thirteen answered as she typed on her phone..it took longer, but she didn't want to get her computer out.

"Why doesn't anyone know that you're seeing someone?" Allison looked at her e-mail, seeing what she wanted…a response despite her telling her she couldn't necessarily talk.

"If only I could see her…" Thirteen mumbled.

"What?" Cameron asked as she typed her response then got back to the paperwork….again, just like before, Thirteen's phone went off.

"Oh, nothing…I just…don't like to bring my personal life to the hospital…" Cameron looked at her, and Thirteen knew she was thinking of Spencer, "Anymore. I don't like to anymore…"

Cameron laughed. A few moments after Thirteen put her phone back down, she looked at her e-mail again…a new message. She was all too curious now. She needed something more though… She had an idea and typed her response—a question she wanted answered before she decided all these things weren't just a coincidence—then waited. Like clockwork Thirteen's phone went off again, "So…what kind of fanfiction do you write?"

Thirteen looked at her, after unlocking her phone, "I…" First A asks her where in New Jersey she lived then Cameron asked her that? What the hell? She shook her head, "I said I didn't want to talk about that.." She went to her phone. She answered A's question without really thinking…she was too flustered by Cameron and her curiosity.

Allison waited a couple moments, checked her e-mail and saw the answer before her. "My Other Halves." Cameron stared at Thirteen.

"Excuse me?" Thirteen looked at her.

"My Other Halves. I'll bet that's what you write for. I'll bet you're an amazing writer." Allison turned to her computer. She typed a response: It's me, Allison..Cameron. Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley.

Remy checked her phone…she flushed, looked around at the empty, darkish office then looked at Cameron. "I knew it." Cameron said then stood up…and Remy followed suit.

Cameron began making her way around the table. The two of them weren't able to take their eyes off each other. Thirteen watched her carefully and spoke, "What are yo—?"

"No shh!" Cameron slammed their bodies together and kissed her hard.

She pulled away and they studied each other. "How can this be…?" Remy stared at the blonde.

"I don't know, maybe it's fate." Allison looked up into Remy's eyes.

"I just…but you're straight…" Remy looked at her.

"What?" Allison looked confused.

"You're straight…you are as straight as straight can be! How can you be so calm about this?" Thirteen stood back.

"When have I ever said I was straight?" She asked as a smile began to grow on her face.

"Well…marrying Chase was an indicator…" Thirteen looked at her.

"And what do you call dating Foreman?" Allison gave the same look she was getting.

"You mean to tell me…this entire time…I could have been hitting on..and possibly stealing you away from your ex-husband before he was even husband..or fiancé?" Thirteen needed clarification.

"Yes…" Allison walked back up to her and wrapped her arms around her neck, "And it wouldn't have been a possibility…it would have been a reality…especially after I found out your dirty little secret…" She began kissing and nipping Remy's neck.

"That I'm actually very sweet and nice and a hopeless romantic?" Remy asked as she laced both of their fingers together and began kind of swaying like a dance thing.

"That you can write…I have always thought that people who can write are sexy…"

**AN: I've had the last part written for a while…I'm not sure if it's the greatest, but it's what I've had in mind the whole time…hope you guys are wanting more…I have a few ideas to continue..if you want that is…**


	6. Chapter 6

"You've always found writers sexy?" Thirteen asked with a raised brow. She dropped Cameron's hands and looked at anything but her.

Cameron was grinning at her discomfort. She grabbed Thirteen by the sruff of her neck and meshed their bodies together once more, "Yes…always have." She sighed into Remy's ear, turning the taller doctor into complete mush, "And now I'm pretty sure I always will." She kissed just at the corner of Thirteen's jaw.

Thirteen went weak in the knees, but caught herself on the table…and she caught herself in quite the compromising position. When she looked straight ahead from where she was holding her jelly-legged self up, she was face to chest with Dr. Allison Cameron_…Dr. Allison Cameron…amc4love…A-llison, a-mc…A…_It was really too bad that the younger doctor didn't realize what she was looking at as she came to this conclusion.

"Hey." Allison snapped her fingers at her chest, "While I feel you know me better than anyone, I'd appreciate it if you didn't ogle…" She looked around, thinking someone would have to be walking by because that's always what happens when in compromising positions.

"Huh?" Remy stood up, then looked at her chest again confused because she hadn't been ogling…until that moment because Cameron brought up the word 'ogle'. "Oh.." She looked up again to see a playfully exasperated look on the shorter woman's face, "No!" Thirteen stared at her, "I was just thinking that…you're initial is really your initial…"

Cameron cocked her head to the side and smiled and open mouth smile. Then she smirked, and looked down before up to the brunette, "Yes…my initial is my fact the first three letters are my initials" She grinned, looking down again after Remy's 'holy shat yourself' reaction. _Only she would think of that while in that position and be so innocent about it…be seriously innocent about it…_ She thought.

"My initial is ironically my initial too…" Thirteen stepped into the blonde's personal space, "But only the first letter…" She specified.

"Well ain't that kick in the head?" Cameron naturally leaned into Thirteen. She felt like she had been doing this forever. She felt comfortable and completely serene.

"I'll tell ya….it's a hole in the boat." Remy smiled down at the shorter doctor.

Cameron gasped, happy that the younger doctor caught her reference. They leaned in even more until there was nowhere else to lean into. They kissed for a few moments until Thirteen had the sense to pull away.

"We should…" She pointed to the files.

"Yeah, you're right." Cameron bit her lip to keep from smiling an embarrassing amount.

~0~0~

Throughout their charting time, they played footsie, Cameron packed her laptop up again, moved around to sit next to Thirteen and they tried to touch each other as much as possible without actually touching each other. They would let their hands brush and let their legs graze.

Once they finished, they went down to Cuddy's office to put the files on her desk. They had to get a custodian to open it for them, so that was a little inconvenient, but not a big deal. The custodian opened it so that it would lock when they left.

Cameron and Thirteen walked in and silently, slowly put the files on her desk. Thirteen was the one to break the silence. "Is it me or does it seem like it would be fucking hot to have sex on your boss's, boss's desk?" Thirteen asked awkwardly as she let her fingers glide along the edge of Cuddy's desk. She realized what she said out loud and how awkward she just made the room feel, "Oh shit…I'm sorry…when I'm really comfortable around someone I tend to just say whatever's on my mind I guess…."

"You guess?" She Cameron asked.

"Well…I don't think I've ever been this comfortable with someone…" She looked to the side then back to her, "I mean..I was ready to fully commit to you and I didn't even know your name or what you looked like…" She looked Cameron up and down, "And now I do…" She turned away embarrassed, "I'm sorry." She waved her hand, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Oh, I wish you would say more…" Cameron closed the distance between them and cupped the brunette's jaw line, "But not here…let's get out of here, okay? I feel like House is forever watching me in this place."

Thirteen laughed and nodded, "You wanna go to my place? We could order some pizza and just talk…finally." She grinned.

Cameron smiled too, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

They walked to the door of Cuddy's office and Cameron popped up on her tip-toes and kissed Remy once more before they walked out of the office and the hospital hand in hand.

~0~0~0~0~

They talked about what they truly meant to each other. For Thirteen it was true love..the one person she thought she could commit to…for Cameron it was a fantasy that she never thought would be real..a fantasy in which she had found her charming princess that happened to be the sexiest doctor at the hospital she worked at. So…

They knew that they had just entered a relationship…and because of that they needed to start using each other's first names.

They talked about how they had been wondering..especially since Cameron came back to work for House..if they were really each other or not.

They knew that they had had feelings for each other and feelings for what they thought was another person at the same time..making them both feel better.

They talked about how they were going to act in the office.

They knew that they had to act as if nothing was going on because of their exes..and the brilliant man-child that was their boss.

They talked about how they were going to act in the office after they were figured out..

They knew that they had to eventually be figured out; that it was an inevitable. They decided that they might hold hands or use their already strong silent communication more often.

And…they talked about food. They had just finished all of their big topic talks when their food got there…they forgot that they already knew each other backwards and forwards so their ideals and morals and decision making as a couple were not necessarily the exact same, but they were rather compatible and easy to compromise.

They talked about nothing and everything. They watched a couple episodes of the show that brought them together and Allison ended up sleeping over…she fell asleep and Remy didn't have the heart to wake her. She picked her up and brought her to her room. She laid her down and grabbed her cell charger and PJs before heading back out to the living room.

~0~0~0~0~

Allison woke up early the next day. She was in an unfamiliar place. She was about to begin freaking out when she realized where she was…but she didn't really know where she was…

She got up to investigate and realized that Thirteen…Remy must have put her in her bed…but where was the brunette? Allison walked out into the living room to find her yawning and stretching and trying to come alive **(AN: okay, I try not to do this, but I needed to give credit to Miss Dolly Parton because this sentence is basically from her song 9 to 5)**.

"Hey…" Allison walked out to the brunette and sat on the edge of the couch cushion.

"Hi.." Remy grinned a toothy grin and propped herself up on her elbows.

"You didn't have to let me sleep in there, and you certainly didn't have to sleep out here…" Allison said softly…it was still morning and she didn't feel the need to use her 'doctor' voice yet.

"I know…" Remy's grin got wider, "I wanted to."

Allison matched her smile and leaned down so that their foreheads were kissing, "Well…thank you." She said as she leaned in to kiss her..fuck morning breath! She wanted some lovin from her long lost love…that happened to be right under nose the whole time. She pulled from Remy thinking about that…it looked like she was upset with the kiss. And when she realized this she did her own correcting…they were probably going to do that a lot, "Oh…no! No, I..I was just thinking about how incredibly happy I was that I have you..and how you were literally right there the whole time…and then I was thinking about how you were right there the whole time…and I mean Jesus if we didn't have those stupid rules we would have gotten together a long time ago.." She slumped forward.

Thirteen laughed and sat up, "I know…let's not focus on that." She kissed the blonde again.

Allison wanted nothing more than to relax into the kiss, but she couldn't. She pulled away again, "I need to go..I need to go to my place to get ready.." She said sadly.

"Okay.." Remy understood..she didn't like it, but she understood, "Get ready fast though…I'll be at work when you get there more than likely."

Allison nodded and kissed once or twice more before leaving to go get ready at her place.

**AN: Alright, there's the next installment…hope you like it! I think I can actually make this one drag out to be a little longer than my normal fics…that is if you guys want that…just let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for not updating quite as quickly as I was…school is getting the better of me!..school and Fall's TV schedule…But, I will get this fic done! I promise…it will just be in spurts…I have an idea or two that I could actually make this one live longer than I expected…if you guys want that is… I also have a few more ideas for different ones..I'm rambling… Let's just get to the point…sorry I took so long, let me know if I should continue this one, and please tell me how you're liking it, so that I know for sure where you, the readers and I, the writer stand..**

Cameron walked into the office that morning. She had taken a shower and made sure to smell subtly delightful. She also dressed a little sexier in part for Remy and in part because she was happy and feeling a lot sexier that day for some reason.

She wore her usual: a pair of grey office slacks (that hugged her slight curves nicely), and a matching vest. But, she decided to change it up a little and blast back to eight years before. With her vest she wore a plain t-shirt that was cut to practically line her vest, giving a lovely view of the small amount of cleavage she had.

She walked in to find Remy had dressed up just a little bit more than usual. Remy wore a pair of black slacks, a turquoise button up and a matching black boyfriend blazer. The sleeves were rolled passed her elbows and she had the first three buttons unbuttoned _…it better be for me _Allison thought as she took in the brunette while pushed the office doors open.

Remy looked up when the doors opened, she gave Allison a wide smile. Allison walked quickly across the room, "Is anyone else in?" She asked as she plopped her bag on her desk.

"Hmm mm, nope." Remy shook her head.

Allison grinned and continued her trek around her old desk to Remy. She kissed her once…then once more before deciding it was too risky and pulled away, "Good morning." She said quietly.

"Morning…" Remy grinned, then smirked when Allison blushed and walked into the main office to begin making coffee.

She thread her fingers through her hair and leaned against her hand. She watched her girlfriend—_…Mmm, Girlfriend_—as she made the coffee. She noticed something different about that area just then. She stood up and walked out to the main office also.

"What's all this?" She asked as Cameron took another coffee maker from a box that was on the counter.

"I put in a work order for another coffee pot…Guess they brought it in this morning.." She shrugged.

The taller woman looked at the other coffee pot, which was brewing, inhaled and said, "Smells like the other pot is working fine…"

"Yes, it does, but now you can have some.." Allison focused solely on the coffee pot, making sure she was plugging it in correctly.

"…" Remy didn't know what to say, "What…?"

"Well…I mean you only drink decaf, and everyone else drinks with caffeine.. I just figure that you should have accessible coffee, and not have to go to the doctor's lounge also.." She looked at the older woman finally.

Remy smiled then looked down. She clutched the blonde's hand, "Thanks…you're..amazing." She whispered.

Allison looked at her then decided to lighten the mood, "Geez, relax, Remy…it's only a pot of coffee." She grinned in a way that told Remy exactly what she was trying to do.

Remy looked around then kissed her cheek, "I really, really, really love my coffee…so it means a lot, okay?" She said with fake sentiment.

Allison cackled, and Remy thought it was the most wonderful noise she'd ever heard. The door opened and Chase walked in, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Allison said after calming down.

"Okay…" He sounded offended.

"Chase…it wasn't a big deal and it wasn't about you..it was about this office's dependence of coffee." Allison rolled her eyes and began making Remy some decaf.

"And that was funny?" Chase asked.

"That's why she said nothing. Now you've ruined it, Chase. How does that make you feel?" Remy said sarcastically as she grabbed the coffee box and extra trash and threw it away.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

They looked at each other, then back to him, "Are you okay?" Remy asked.

"Yes…I'm the same person I was yesterday. You both are acting strange."

"Maybe we're both tired from working late last night…and still managing to be the first two in the office." Cameron stated the obvious.

"Oh…right." Chase looked down and around.

Foreman and Taub came in followed shortly behind House. House leaned against his cane for a moment, staring between the two women. The both looked uncomfortable from his stares and nothing more.. After a moment longer, he said, "You get that paperwork done?"

"Yes House." Allison said.

"Good…didn't want Cuddy on my ass." House said as he began limping.

"No, he wants to be on hers." Foreman mumbled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes I would." House said from his office, letting them know that he still knows and sees all.

He sat in his chair and studied the two women. Nothing led to a change in their relationship. _But something must have happened. I mean, you don't not talk about something like that. The blonde one is much to curious to not talk and the brunette one is much to in lust to not let anything slip… So, how can I bring it out of them? _He thought as he tossed his ball back and forth.

He wrote on a piece of paper in thick black marker, then he waited for the perfect time. He sat there and watched the doctors as they made their way through their morning routines.

Thirteen went back to her desk and Cameron went to hers. Cameron was allegedly researching for a paper. He could hear little snippets of conversation here and there. Foreman was opening mail—be it snail or electronic—and helping Chase with his crossword…as was everyone else.

Taub had gone down to get breakfast and came back and settled and Thirteen was at her computer…probably writing another chapter to her story instead to doing something doctorly.

Cameron asked Foreman his he still had a book. He told her to check the shelving behind Thirteen. Once she got over to the shelf and began looking, Thirteen checked out the blonde's ass…she was only one woman.

This was House's opportunity, he threw the oversized baseball at the glass to get everyone's attention. He held up his marked on paper. It read, 'I saw that.' When everyone began exchanging confused looks..and after Cameron and Thirteen exchanged a certain look, he flipped his sign to the other side, 'I saw that too.'

They all rolled their eyes and returned to what they were doing.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The rest of that day and the next few days were torture on House. He honestly could not tell if they were together or not. And Allison and Remy knew it was torturous for him…and they liked it.

They didn't do anything to reveal a relationship at work…maybe they used a certain eye contact to communicate what they were thinking during differentials, but nothing beyond that.

House would read so much into things, like Allison refilling Thirteen's coffee that he would accuse them of being together.

The other men in the room would roll their eyes and generally Foreman or Chase would say, "House, Cameron fills up everyone's coffee…does that mean she's sleeping with me too?" or something to that effect.

House became so frustrated with the next weeks that he was about to literally stalk one or both of them for his own piece of mind…that's how unsure he was…and he was never unsure.

He came into his office early, not having gotten any sleep, trying to find a clue that gave the two away, or trying to ignore the clues because there really be nothing going on.

He sat facing his balcony and stared, trying to figure out how he was going to settle it when her heard the two highest voices on his team.

"I think we are about to truly drive him crazy." It was the brunette one

"Come on now, we've both seen him truly crazy…I think we are about to enter the unsafe zone…" And the rational blonde one.

"What do you mean?"

House turned his head slightly, but didn't move. He saw the look they gave each other.

"I think that he is about to go full out stalker…I think he's not going to rest until he has his proof…Maybe we should just give up and go full couple on everyone…or at least give him that peace of mind…"

"Oh come on! He tortures us everyday and you want to give_ him_ peace of mind?" Thirteen asked.

"Well…." Allison shrugged.

"His peace of mind will happen when we want him to have it." Thirteen said as a sort of finality, "But for now…since no one is around, come here my dear." She patted her desk top.

"Rem…." Allison shook her head, "We said nothing at work…ever."

"We also said that we'd never meet for real in real life instead of cyberspace…" Thirteen countered.

Allison smirked, "Fine…I do love morning kisses."

Remy smiled as she rolled her chair into the desk and into Allison's awaiting legs, "Oh, I know." Remy nodded as she leaned up.

House's jaw dropped and he looked on his desk to see the piece of paper that had been there for over a month. He swiped it from his desk and quietly limped to the window wall. He took a picture of them with his phone, sent it to Wilson and Cuddy then slammed the piece of paper against the wall, getting their attention.

Allison reached for something on the other side of Remy's desk and gave it to the brunette. Remy held up their piece of paper, 'We know,' it read. Then she flipped it over, 'That was just for you…And Cuddy and Wilson.' They were both smirking.

House stared at the two of them before limping with purpose into the middle office and over to them. He tried to say something but couldn't. He grabbed Cameron and pulled her into a hug, "Oh Cameron Cammy Camster…" He pulled from her then grabbed Remy, "Thirty-one…" He pulled from the younger doctor and clasped his hands together and clapped once or twice, "You two have made Daddy so proud!" Then he hugged them both again.

**AN: Again! SORRY it took so long..hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know, I know…I took too long again…I've been writing scripts for my Screenwriting and Teleplay classes! Sorry! I think there will be one more chapter after this one…so…yeah! We are almost there!**

"House." Cameron said plainly as the man suffocated her girlfriend. "House!"

House, now turned back to the blonde and hugged her close. "HOUSE!" Thirteen took Allison from his arms, "Contain yourself dude!"

"Oh Thirty-One! Why should I contain myself when—" He turned to the side, put his fists to his hips and said in a heroic voice, "The greatest lesbian couple that's ever graced the hospital with its presence has come to life."

They both rolled their eyes, "Shut up House." Cameron said as she began walking to the main office.

"Cameron! Is this the missing link? Is this the last piece of the Cameron puzzle? You're a smokin' hot woman into smokin' women?" He asked.

"That's not the last piece of the puzzle…it's just…a key piece." She turned to the two still in the middle office, gave House a saucy wink then sauntered with a little extra vigor to the coffee pots.

"Soooooo hott." Thirteen said in a high-pitched tone, quoting one Adam Sandler "Want to touch the hiney."

"You and me both." House said seriously. Thirteen hit him in the chest hard, "OW HEY!" He looked at her as Thirteen smirked and walked into the next room also.

The other boys began filing in, and House decided to wait until everyone was there before he made his grand entrance.

"Alright little kiddies, Daddy has an announcement." Cameron and Thirteen looked at each other then braced themselves.

House was standing at the head of the table then limped to the white board. He said, "What do you get when you have two bisexuals, late nights and a coincidental joy of fanfiction?" And he wrote 'the symptoms' down as he said them.

As House spoke, Thirteen and Cameron glanced at each other once more. The both subtly got up and walked to the counter where coffee pot was. Allison popped onto the counter and sat. Thirteen put her cup in the sink, then turned and popped atop the counter as well. She took Cameron's hand in hers and stroked the blonde's index finger with her thumb.

"Uhh, a lesbian porn of some sort?" Chase asked, just as lost as the rest of them.

"Uh, NOOOOO!" House turned to him like that was the dumbest idea ever, "Why would a lesbian porn have that juicy of a plot! Guess again!"

"House! Why are we playing this game?" Foreman asked annoyed.

"Because Foreman, you three gents are supposed to have the greatest, keen minds ever…because I have molded you, but none of you have noticed a damn thing about the two, best bred Housians." House pointed dramatically to the new couple. "How hot are they?" He asked excitedly..he actually had a smile after the men all turned and looked at the two women.

All of their jaws dropped, "Uhhh…is this some sort of game?" Taub asked.

"No, the lesbians already played a game with me, this is real." House said. "I'm just so Happy!" he bit his fist.

Chase stood up and walked over to them, "Allison…this can't be true…you're straight." He tried to put his hand on her knee.

Whether she knew it or not, Thirteen growled a little as she hopped off the counter and stood in front of her. She crossed her arms and made sure to stand right in front of Cameron's crossed legs before Chase could fully reach his hand to her girlfriend's..whatever he was going for.

Allison bit her lip at Chase's dramatic movement..he acted like a snake just tried to bite him, "Chase…no I'm not."

"Yes you—!" Chase started, but Allison cut him off.

"No! I'm really not! I never was! I never told you I was straight!"

"You never said you weren't either!" He shot back.

Allison jumped off the counter and walked from behind Remy. She was purposeful in her movements. She wanted to instill fear in the Australian…and she did, "I told you plenty of times. I displayed my bisexuality on more than one occasion also. That's how much you pay attention when you're in a relationship…that's why I divorced you."

"You never said flat out…" He was actually questioning this.

"Yes I did…More than once." She said.

He was vaguely recalling these things, but he just…didn't ever think she was serious…, "Then what did you do to display…" He waved his hand between the two.

"My bisexuality?" She asked. He nodded and grumbled. She decided to go to the most embarrassingly obvious time..granted it was a little embarrassing for her too..but only a little, "You seriously can't think of a time? At all?" She had to say it now…because he was that dumb…and of course everyone else in the rooms ears were burning, "How about the time that you came home on my day off and I was masturbating to lesbian porn? That doesn't seem..at all…at least a tiny bit gay to you?" She was on a roll now..and everyone including Remy snickered at it, it was almost encouraging…she had to continue, "Or how about the fact that I own a strap on? You don't remember that conversation at all?"

Chase turned bright red. Allison wondered if he was going to pass out. Instead, he turned and headed for the door, "If you need me, I'll be overlooking in surgery."

Now, Thirteen and Cameron weren't going to flaunt their relationship…they never really intended it to be public knowledge…but then entered House…so they Really didn't have a choice. With it out in the open, they really saw nothing (or read in the code of conduct for hospital employees, nothing) wrong with holding hands or talking a little couply to one another…but they wouldn't say they were flaunting themselves at all…first of all they kept off each other in the diagnostics office..unless they thought they were the only two there…

One day a few weeks later, they were sitting together at a table in the patio outside the cafeteria eating. Once Remy was done eating, she came from sitting across from Allison to sitting next to her. She leaned against the table and watched her eat.

"Don't do that…it's odd Dear." Allison pushed Remy's face away from her further and tried to eat.

"What's odd?" Remy really didn't know what she had done.

"…Really? You sit there and watch me eat? How would you like it if I sat and intently stared as you ate?"

Remy smirked, "Well.." her smirk grew to a grin, "It depends on what I'm eating…" She wagged her brows up and down.

Allison turned with an 'ick!' face, "You are a dirty bird!" She leaned and nudged the brunette with her shoulder.

"Yeah…but you love me anyways right?" Remy asked.

Allison pretended to think as she finished off her sandwich. "Hmm…" She leaned in to Remy, asking for a kiss despite her full mouth. Remy pecked her lips, "Mmhm!" She nodded like a child. She finished chewing and swallowed, "Of course I do…you say what I think..it's like throwing my dirty mind's voice somewhere…" She looked around, realizing she outed herself.

"So I just got scolded despite your thinking the exact thing I said?" She asked.

"Yes, but you actually said it." Allison grabbed the brunette's forearm and bounced in her chair.

Remy grinned at the excitement that came from her girlfriend, "And what's wrong with that?"

"It was dirty!" The blonde kept one hand on Remy's forearm and grabbed the brunette's hand with her other.

Remy laughed a little, "Okay, okay." She squeezed her hand and brought it to her lips, then kissed it, "I sawry I said something dirty."

Allison scrunched her nose, "No you're not." Allison leaned in completely then kissed her.

Remy forgot where she was, "Ooooh, I am so in love with you…" She said much like Matthew McConaughey in 'How to Lose a Guy In Ten Days' when he says, 'You are already fallin' in love with me.'

Allison grinned as she put their foreheads together, "Love you too." She smirked.

They both heard a crash and looked over to see Chase on the ground, food everywhere and Foreman just barely by stepping the body below him.

They looked at the two then to each other, then decided it was time to leave on account of the fact that the two men that just embarrassed themselves were their exes.

Later that day, about an hour before it was time to leave. Thirteen was going to the lab to check on some tests from one of the patients she saw during her clinic hours. Allison was up in the office, mainly waiting on Thirteen, but she was also working on her paper.

"Hey Cameron…" Foreman was the only other one in the office.

"Yeah?" She asked, taking her glasses off and looking at him.

"This thing with you and Thirteen…" He looked at her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Chase went to see if his tests were done from his clinic hours the day before. He found that Thirteen was there. "Oh.." He couldn't very well leave now, "Thirteen." He nodded his greeting.

"Hi Chase." She wasn't really paying attention. She wanted to go ahead and finish the test she was working on.

"Uhh…yes, can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

Thirteen had an idea as to what was coming, but she didn't know for sure, "Sure Chase." She rolled her eyes then turned around to look at him.

"How are you and Cameron?" He asked seriously.

"We're fine Chase." She gave him a weird look, "Why are you asking me this?"

"So…you have no reservations about being with her?" He asked.

"What? Why would I have reservations?" She looked up completely unsure.

"Well…because of Allison's first husband…" Chase crossed his arms and leaned against one of the counters, "I mean…It's none of my business, but if I were you…you know, with Huntington's and all, I would do my best to stay away from a woman who's first husband died before she was twenty-two of an illness."

Thirteen didn't respond…she just sat quietly. She clenched her jaw shut and turned back to the test.

"Well…I mean. That's just me…but what do I know? I'm just the man she dumped." He knew he got to her, he had a smirk on his face as he walked out of the lab, after he checked on his test.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"What about this thing with me and Thirteen?" She asked.

"How does it work? I mean…how is it ever going to work?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." Allison said.

"She's dying Cameron." Foreman said with no heart…or was it too much?, "The bottom line. She's dying. Are you prepared to deal with that?" He asked.

"The fact that you think I can't handle that…that you don't want me to handle it, is a motivation on it's own. Though, that's not really a motivation to stay with her so much a motivation to flaunt our relationship in front of you." Cameron stood up and crossed her arms.

"Because you haven't been already?" Foreman followed her motions.

"No…we haven't. You and Chase have been too busy staring at us all the time watching each move we make and not doing your damn job." She shut her laptop and swiftly put it in her bag then started for the door.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"I'm going home! Call me if the team needs me." She walked with fast, hard movements as she got to the elevator.

Chase was exiting, "Oh, hey Allison—humph!" He turned to her completely and caught her look of fire as she pushed the button to go down. He was glad that he wasn't the reason that look was on his face…or was he?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron text and called Thirteen that night. Nothing. She knew someone got to her. She knew exactly who it was. She was so fucking mad at how pathetic the guys were. _Like really? You can't handle your ex-girlfriends' getting together, so you have to break them up for your own preservation? FUCK THAT! I will not let you do that to us! Jesus Fuckin' Christ!_

She didn't know what move to make first…Foreman, Chase or her girlfriend…But this was all going to get sorted out…TONIGHT!

**AN: Alrighty…hope you liked this one..the next chapter will wrap it all up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: What's this? Updated before an exact week? I feel like a champion! Here is the last installment of Secrets…I have had a couple more stories brewing in the back of my mind. I hope you all enjoy this one and the next two..actually three..coming your way!**

Cameron went to Foreman's first. She walked up to his door and beat on it…not a knock, but a balled fisted beating of his door. She stepped away, licked her lips as she inhaled and let her breath out quickly. She put her hands on her hips as she waited.

As soon as Foreman opened the door, she gave him one of the iciest stares she had ever given anyone.

Her nostrils flared as she spoke, "Listen. I know that this is hard for you, and I know that you still care for her, but you and Chase have no right messing with our relationship just because we are both your exes. So, I have two things to say. First, grow the fuck up!" She took a breath. She got in his face as she told him what she was going to say, "And second, back off or I will go to great lengths to make your life miserable."

With that, she didn't give him a chance to comment or (highly unlikely, but possibly) apologize. She just turned and walked away. Foreman stood there, both impressed and intimidated by Cameron of all people.

The next place Cameron went to was her ex's. She did much the same thing when she approached his door. She beat it, and waited with her hands on her hips.

Except, when Chase answered the door, she slapped his face so hard and so fast, there was an immediate handprint on his cheek, "What did you say to her?" She asked heatedly.

Chase was still groaning from the impact, "What? What are you talking about Allison?"

"I am not 'Allison' to you." Her voice was low and seething. She breathed in and out quickly, "What did you say to her?"

"To who?" He asked playing dumb.

"To who? Are you fucking kidding me, Chase? To Remy! What did you say to Remy?"

He stared at her for a moment, not sure how to handle this…he'd never seen her this mad…not even during the Dibala incident, or the divorce..or..anywhere. She stepped in and raised her hand once more and he coward away, "I just told her that if I were in her shoes, I would think about the position I put you in…that's all Allison." He stood straight and tried to take her hand, "I am just trying to look out for you."

Allison didn't let him touch her, "No you're not! You are looking out for you. Don't you stand there and act all high and mighty and innocent. You need to take your own advice and think about the position you put me in…and if you really think you helped, you are so far off base that they shouldn't put you in jail, they should put you in an institution!" She took a breath, "I am not anything to you anymore. I am just your co-worker. So stay out of my personal life and grow up and handle yourself better." She turned and walked away.

Now, she was off to Remy's place.

Again, she approached the door. She beat on it, and put her hands on her hips as she waited…

Nothing.

She beat it again.

Nothing.

One more time. "Remy?" She called into the house, "Rem, open the door!"

"No." Came a small reply.

Allison shook her head and lightly patted on the door again, "Baby, open the door."

"Hmm mm." Again came her negative small reply.

"Sweetie if you don't open the door, I will." Allison said like a mother trying to get into her daughter's room.

"No you won't. It's locked." Remy said from the inside.

Allison looked at the door like she was looking at the brunette herself. Her brows were raised and she took a step back in an, 'Oh really?' kind of manner. She rolled her eyes and went over to the fire extinguisher outside Remy's door. She felt under the wooden shelf that held the extinguisher for duct tape. Once she got a hold of it, she yanked and then tore the key from the tape. She went back to the door and unlocked it.

Remy heard the distinct noise of a key unlocking a lock. She sat straight up on the couch she had been wallowing in and watched the lock turn and then the handle. She saw Allison barge into her place and slam the door shut.

"We need to talk about this." Allison said.

"Talk about what? About how I'll ruin your life and completely break you one day? Al….I can't do that to you...especially not after you have already gone through that once before… So let's just say we had a good run and…I don't know, we'll figure it out later…"

"No." Allison said sternly. "You are not going to tell me what I should or shouldn't do…what we should or shouldn't do… We aren't going to have had a 'good run'." The blonde sat down on the couch and faced the brunette fully, "I am going to say this once…probably more than once, but I am going to say this now." She took Remy's hand, "You and I are too good for each other to call it quits and say we had a good run…not when we are having the best, record-setting, most exciting run that has ever existed…" She tried to get closer to the brunette, "We've been dealt some bad cards and yes, we'll have to deal with your disease continually, but you having this disease does not mean you get to quit living a life. And you having this disease does not mean that you have to be all noble and shit and try to spare me. Rem, I don't want to be spared."

"Al.." Remy shook her head, trying to tell her that it was for the best.

"No! You are being such a coward! You aren't being noble at all! You have to stick this thing out. You have to let me stick it out with you! You have to! You and I both know that we don't pick who we fall in love with…we just do. I am In Love with you. I am going to be with you…" She let one tear that had been gathering in the corner of her eye fall as she shook her head slightly and shrugged, "Forever." She said, "Don't you see…you're just hurting me more and longer by doing what your doing."

Remy didn't say anything. She grabbed her blonde and kissed her, "I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away.

"I know." Allison nodded, "Now…what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Hmm…you." Remy said with a grin.

"There's my little dirty bird…" She grinned and stood up. As they were making their way to Remy's bedroom, Allison turned to her, "Rem…do me a favor…never listen to MY EX HUSBAND again…he's my EX HUSBAND! He wants to tear us apart."

"He had a good point." Remy said quietly.

"No…he didn't." Allison said as she wrapped her arms around Remy's neck, "You and my husband are two different people with two different diseases. I married him because at the time, we were all each other had… I loved him yes, but I don't think I really knew what love was until I found you. So, no. Chase made no point. Chase was just trying to protecting himself."

"So…what do you suggest we do?" Remy asked.

"Payback has two other names…Karma and Bitch. I think both apply here…" She grinned…wickedly.

"Babe…remind me never to get on your bad side…" Remy's face was one of mixed emotions…excitement to hear Allison's plans, fear because she had never seen Allison grin wickedly and actually intend to be wicked..ish, and intrigue just to see what Allison had planned.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Allison had the worst kind of torture planned for Chase..and a bit for Foreman. It was beautiful.

The next day, Allison wore a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and the sleeve thing that makes the rolled sleeves stay put buttoned on either sleeve. She also had the first three buttons unbuttoned…she would button up if she needed to go anywhere to look professional, but for the office and for the justice that Payback brought, the three buttons would remain unbuttoned. She didn't wear a bra either, of course the breast pockets covered any chance of seeing anything exciting. She wore tight grey pants and a pair of sexy..and surprisingly comfortable red heals.

Remy wore a button up as well…except, she kept herself covered. She wore a bowtie untied around her neck and a vest that matched her slacks.

Allison was making coffee, and Thirteen and House were sitting at the table—Thirteen typing away and House playing a game, when Foreman Chase and Taub walked in together the next morning.. Allison turned around and walked three mugs to the table. House's signature red mug, a black mug and a purple mug she bought for Remy so everyone would know that it's hers and it's decaf…So, Remy now had a signature purple mug. She gave the mugs to the appropriate people and kept her own, then she sat in Remy's lap.

Remy was a little surprised, but then she wasn't at the same time…either way she ecstatic that she got to hold her lady whilst at work. And as she glanced over to Chase as he was still turned away from them; she felt like a fool herself for ever taking into consideration anything he had to say…she felt like an idiot for even giving him the time of day and letting him just almost break them up. She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness, then decided to tell the world about her mistake via Elise and Amie. She turned back to her computer and began typing once more without really paying attention to anything. Allison was in her arms…that was all that mattered.

The blonde had slipped her heels off and was sitting criss cross in Remy's lap. She was reading her mail, and trying to move as little as possible seeing as Remy was typing and the brunette's arms were wrapped on either side of her body. She glanced over at the screen…she was a little curious about the girl's latest creation. She saw what Remy was doing and it made her grin and laugh silently. She leaned to the side a bit and kissed Remy's temple. She whispered to her that she knew what the brunette was doing.

Remy looked back at her and grinned then kissed Allison's cheek. Allison kissed her full on and that's when it began.

"Oh come on! I'm supposed to grow up? Look at the two of you!" Chase practically screamed.

"Wombat!" House paused his game and looked at him, "You and Foreman there almost ruined the hottest thing that has ever walked the planet. I told Cuddy that I would lend the two of you to the clinic working doubles for the next two months and that we would only call you if we really, really need you."

Chase looked like he could rip a teddy bear's head off, "You can't be serious!" He said then turned to Allison and Thirteen, "You told on us? And you're the one's telling me to grow up?"

"They didn't tell on you. I badgered them this morning until they told me why Cameron was showing off the lack of the girls." House stared at Cameron's shirt, willing for a moment for the shirt to open just one more button. "And once they said Karma, I said punishment."

"House this has to be illegal.." Chase tried.

"And that's stopped anyone in this room before?" Allison asked.

Chase glared at her, "Is this how you want it to be?"

"No. I actually thought how things were was fine, but then you had to try and fuck Remy and I over…I guess you didn't realize that we left both of you because we didn't want to be around dicks. Pun intended."

"Classy." House looked at the blonde.

"Thanks." Allison smirked.

Foreman didn't say anything, he actually left after rolling his eyes after House told them what they were going to be doing for the next two months.

Chase left after he huffed once more.

Taub sat down at the table, "So…do we have a case?" He asked.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

About two weeks later, the girls decided that House should stop punishing Foreman…he seemed actually sorry. It was the first time anyone saw emotion from him..well, sincere emotion that didn't benefit his life for the better.

As Chase finished his punishment, he decided that it was time for a change of scenery and asked Cuddy if he could work in surgery again. Cuddy gladly gave him the job.

Throughout those two months though, every time they would see him, they were all over each other. Torturing him and touching each other…a win-win for the two women.

Remy never would have thought that writing fanfiction would get her the perfect woman…she was extremely thankful for her little secret pleasure because without it, she would never have found Allison Cameron.

**AN: Alrighty, there you go…I tried to stretch it out for as long as possible…hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
